


Любая версия нас (в итоге окажется здесь)

by EvilCatW



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Family Feels, Gen, Parental Izumi Curtis, Parental Roy Mustang, Platonic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29700615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilCatW/pseuds/EvilCatW
Summary: У Эда и Ала всегда будут родители, независимо от того, что произойдет с Тришей и уйдет ли от них Хоэнхайм.
Relationships: Alphonse Elric & Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric & Roy Mustang, Edward Elric & Roy Mustang, Izumi Curtis & Alphonse Elric, Izumi Curtis & Edward Elric, Izumi Curtis/Sig Curtis, Maes Hughes & Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye & Roy Mustang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Любая версия нас (в итоге окажется здесь)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [any version of us (would end up here)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195797) by [Phoenix_of_Athena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_of_Athena/pseuds/Phoenix_of_Athena). 



Эдвард Элрик родился со здоровыми лёгкими и двумя яркими родимыми пятнами на крошечном запястье. На его коже отчётливо проступают отметины, и когда отец поднимает его, чтобы рассмотреть их ближе, Эд бьёт его по носу несогласованным движением кулака.

Триша Элрик смеётся.

Год спустя, когда Альфонс Элрик рождается с одинаковым набором отметин на предплечье, любопытство Хоэнхайма перешло в замешательство.

Триша воркует, глядя на одинаковые отметины своих сыновей, и улыбается.

Родимые пятна мальчиков заставляют отца хмуриться (Эд не помнит, чтобы он когда-нибудь _улыбался_ ), но мать всегда улыбается, когда видит их. Когда Эду исполняется пять лет, он спрашивает её, почему.

— Ну, — говорит она, — потому что эти знаки означают, что есть ещё больше людей, которые будут любить тебя и Альфонса. И поскольку у вас обоих, мальчики, одинаковые метки, это означает, что вы связаны друг с другом ещё крепче, чем кровью; вы также разделяете семью своих душ, — она хихикает, глядя на его растерянное лицо, и ерошит ему волосы.

Только много лет спустя Эд осознает, насколько редким было её отношение к родителям души — многие родители воспринимают душевные метки своих детей, как личное оскорбление или признак того, что они плохо справляются со своими родительскими обязанностями. Эд видел эти семьи и благодарен за теплоту и открытость своей матери, когда рос; он видит ревность этих других родителей и вспоминает, как его мама всегда была так счастлива за их метки.

Он помнит, как она была им благодарна, особенно когда болела.

Даже тогда она улыбнулась и брала Эдварда за руку, чтобы провести сначала по красной отметине на тыльной стороне его запястья, а затем по синей под ладонью.

— Из-за этих меток я знаю, что вы, мальчики, будете не одни, — говорит она, когда Эд и Ал сидели у её кровати. — У вас всегда будут родители, которые будут заботиться о вас и любить вас, даже когда меня здесь не будет.

Ал кивнул на её слова со слезами на глазах, но Эд отдёрнул руку и прижал запястье к груди.

— Это не одно и то же, — выдавил он дрожащим голосом, — мы хотим тебя. А их мы даже _не знаем_.

— Эд, — мягко позвала мама, снова протягивая к нему руку, — это правда, что они — не я. Но они будут семьёй, и с вами обоими всё будет в порядке. Они будут любить тебя. Они — твои _родители души_.

Эд позволил ей заключить себя в объятия и ничего не сказал.

***

Первое родимое пятно Эда ярко-красное. Это символ, которому он посвятил годы, чтобы дать имя, впервые наткнувшись на него в одной из старых алхимических книг своего отца. Его правильное название — Фламель, и даже в те первые дни мысль о том, что алхимический символ является знаком одного из его и Ала родителей души, даёт ему надежду. Будучи маленьким ребёнком, он часто ловил себя на том, что держит руку над головой, чтобы изучить её, задаваясь вопросом, что за человек имеет соответствующий знак, украшающий его сердце.

Эд знает, что у Уинри на колене есть метка её бабушки; лично он считает это странным, потому что, как её бабушка может быть её родителем? Но думает, что ей тоже отчасти повезло, так как она знает своего родителя души с незапамятных времён.

Но родители души Эда и Ала могли быть _кем угодно_ , и им могут потребоваться годы, чтобы встретиться. И даже тогда, по словам бабушки Пинако, нет никакой гарантии, что они скоро поймут, что они подходят друг другу.

Когда Эд опускает руку, он на мгновение кладет её на грудь, где покоится его собственная метка: подсолнечно-желтое солнце с двенадцатью лучами, расходящимися вокруг него. Он чувствует, как бьётся его сердце под кончиками пальцев.

Его мама всегда говорила, что это у него на сердце, потому что там сидит его душа.

— Если на ком-то ещё есть твоя метка, — говорила она, — это значит, что у него есть частичка тебя. вы связаны друг с другом крепче, чем кто-либо.

Даже тогда он не был уверен, что ему _нравится_ быть связанным с кем-то, кого он никогда не встречал. Он _счастлив_ сам по себе, с матерью и братом, с семьей, которая у него есть. Но в то же время он не может отрицать своего любопытства, сильного желания _узнать_.

***

При появлении первого знака ребёнка души Изуми кажется, что Бог плюет ей в лицо. Едва прошёл год с тех пор, как она потеряла сына, с тех пор, как она потеряла свой шанс когда-либо стать матерью, и яркое золотое солнце на животе кажется насмешкой. Чтобы успокоить её, нужны нежные руки Зига и грубый, низкий голос. Ему требуется больше времени, чтобы выяснить, что её расстроило.

— Может быть, лучше посмотреть на это по-другому, — говорит он. — Я не могу сказать, что точно знаю, что ты чувствуешь, но этот знак, возможно, это способ жизни уравновесить плохое с хорошим. Я бы пока не стал его списывать.

Его слова имеют смысл; они задевают что-то внутри неё, несмотря на её возмущение. Но всё равно… это займёт какое-то время. Это занимает больше времени, чем Изуми любит признавать, позже, но она приходит в себя. Она решает дать шанс этой метке — этому ребёнку — который где-то там, в мире, ждёт встречи с ней. Она даст ему шанс.

Она смеётся, когда появляется вторая метка.

(Это немного горько.)

***

Ризенбург — это не то место, где Изуми и Зиг планируют оставаться долго. Они только проезжают мимо по пути на восток, когда начинается шторм.

Дождь льёт быстро и сильно, подгоняемый ветром и посылая капли, почти жалящие кожу. Горожане суетятся вокруг них, и когда Зиг спрашивает в чём дело, им отвечают, что есть опасения, что берега реки переполнятся; это был чрезвычайно влажный месяц для большей части страны, и буря пришла с севера, питая реку и раздувая её берега, когда она текла на юг.

Изуми переглядывается с Зигом, и они молча присоединяются к толпе, несущей мешки с песком. Если по дороге кто-то заметит родимое пятно у неё на груди и растеряется, что ж, она вряд ли заметит. В конце концов, это маленький городок, и большинство людей не так небрежно откровенны со своими связями душ, как Изуми. Но тут перед ними обрывается дамба, и времени на раздумья совсем не остаётся.

Изуми без колебаний шагает сквозь поток воды, хлопая в ладоши и ударяя ими о землю. Её алхимия откликается немедленно, и всё кажется улаженным — но затем её болезнь начинает действовать, как раз тогда, когда два маленьких мальчика выскакивают из толпы.

Мальчики умоляют взять их в ученики, даже когда она посылает их в полёт с помощью алхимии. Оба ребёнка полны решимости и энтузиазма, но в то время, как более громкий мальчик, кажется, слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы убедить её взять их, глаза младшего мальчика заметно расширяются, когда он видит метку.

— Брат, — слышит она его шёпот, когда он хватает другого за рубашку, удерживая его на мгновение, прежде чем он может броситься обратно к ней, — брат, ты видел?

Но его брат только усмехается, прежде чем посмотреть ей в глаза и сказать:

— И что? Мы также должны убедить её взять нас на обучение.

А потом мальчики возвращаются, упрямо цепляясь за неё, несмотря на все протесты. И она видит запястье старшего мальчика с ярко окрашенной отметиной, и замирает, как раз перед тем, как один из мужчин, работающих на дамбе, говорит ей… что у них нет родителей. А Изуми… ну. Вот и всё.

Она просто не может их прогнать.

(Но… у них есть родители; это очевидно, это написано прямо на их коже, и как этот человек мог сказать иначе, когда _Изуми прямо здесь_ …)

Но старший мальчик тоже был прав. Душевные узы — это… ну, это что-то, да, но это ещё не всё. Выбор, который делают люди, имеет большее значение. Поэтому она берёт их в ученики, но этим мальчикам придётся проявить себя перед ней, прежде чем она научит их чему-либо, будь родственные души или нет.

***

Изуми не могла быть более благодарна за то, что не прогнала этих мальчиков.

Даже когда они едят её еду и царапают её стены; или когда они кричат и бегают вверх и вниз по лестнице. Даже когда её жизнь полностью разрушена, когда она и Зиг перестают путешествовать, чтобы она могла учить их, и она чувствует себя более измотанной к концу дня, чем с тех пор, как она столкнулась с Истиной. И даже когда они машут на прощание, садясь в поезд, идущий в Ризенбург, она думает, что никогда не пожалеет об этом выборе. И она знает, что увидит их снова. Ни у кого из них не было другого выхода.

***

На самом деле Эд не замечает, что потерял свои метки души, пока не прошёл целый день после их неудачи в человеческой трансмутации. Но как только это происходит, всё, что он может делать долгое время, это смотреть в пустое пространство, где должно быть его запястье.

Ал в соседней комнате с бабушкой Пинако; они готовят бульон, достаточно лёгкий, чтобы Эд смог его съесть, несмотря на тошнотворную боль, которая скребёт его. Бабушка пытается отвлечь Ала от мыслей о постели Эда, от мыслей об их опустошении.

А Эд… сидит один на кровати в клинике Рокбеллов.

Они потеряли… всё. Они снова потеряли свою мать, так ужасно, что Эд до сих пор с трудом может осознать это. И Ал… они потеряли _Ала_. _Эд_ потерял Ала. Он подвёл всю свою семью так ужасно, что, может быть, он _заслуживает_ того, чтобы потерять метки своих родителей души. Конечно, учитель, после всех уроков, которые пыталась им преподать — которые они бросили, опрометчиво, глупо — конечно, она будет так разочарована. Будет ли она думать, как и он, что, может быть… что это правильно, что у них больше нет её метки? Эта мысль _причиняет боль_ , больше, чем он думал.

Его лицо осунулось, и он задаётся вопросом, может быть, его и Ала метки исчезли с её стороны, как они исчезли с их тел — как будто они умерли. Или ещё хуже… если бы Эд был там.

Он задаётся вопросом, действительно ли это уже потеряно для Ала, что вдобавок к потере своего тела он также потерял единственное конкретное доказательство того, что у него вообще есть родители души.

Он задаётся вопросом, как бы его и Ала приняли, если бы встретили своего второго родителя души сейчас, не имея метки, чтобы доказать это. В конце концов, в тот момент, когда учитель показала им _их метки_ там, где они были на её коже, это было похоже на что-то сродни магии. Даже для Эда, который смотрит на понятия мистицизма и судьбы и смеётся, момент, когда она взяла его запястье в свои руки и держала так нежно… действовала так необычно мягко, несмотря на её обычное поведение… это было завораживающе. Ал был растроган до слёз, когда положил руку на свою метку, лежавшую у неё на животе. И у них… никогда не будет этого с их другим родителем души.

Их метки были оторваны от них, как и _тело_ Ала, и даже если бы они встретили своего второго родителя души, у них не было бы этого момента связи когда-либо снова.

***

Ал не ослеплён болью, как Эд, после их катастрофической попытки человеческой трансмутации. Только что он стоял на коленях рядом с братом и кричал от _ужаса_ , а в следующее мгновение просыпается и видит перед собой окровавленное тело Эда. И Ал, конечно, паникует. Он на мгновение теряет ориентацию, хотя бы из-за того, что упустил (и его тело, где его _тело_?!), но Эд нуждается в нём, поэтому он выносит своего брата из их дома и бежит в единственное безопасное место, где, как он знает, они могут получить помощь.

Но тут Эд вырывается из его рук, а Ал стоит на коленях у двери, и теперь _Ал — доспехи_.

Он… он больше не… _человек_? Его тело исчезло. И он осознает глубоко и с тем же образным дыханием, что следы его родителей души тоже исчезли.

Бабушка Пинако находит его позже, когда Эд приходит в себя и смывает кровь из шланга.

— Ал, — говорит она, — ты можешь рассказать мне, что случилось?

И Ал _не может_ … не потому, что у него помутилась память, хотя он и упускает время, а потому… потому что он просто не может.

— Мы всё испортили, — говорит он вместо этого, глядя на влажную ткань на поясе доспеха, — мы всё испортили очень сильно, — и если бы у Ала было его тело, он бы плакал. Ему хочется плакать, но он не может, и от этого почему-то становится ещё хуже.

Его рука находит плечо, где должны быть следы его души.

— Бабушка, — говорит он, — у тебя есть краска?

Потому что тело Ала _исчезло_. Трансмутация _забрала_ его, и он исчез, и он не может понять, как он когда-нибудь получит его обратно. Но он по-прежнему _Альфонс_ , а учитель — его мать души, и это уже _кое-что_. Всё, чем является Ал — это душа. Так что у него до сих пор есть это; это то, что нельзя отнять — _он не позволит этому случиться_. Тело или нет, Фламель — это часть его, за которую он будет бороться зубами и ногтями, чтобы сохранить (потому что это одна из немногих вещей, которые он может сделать).

В следующий раз, когда он видит Эда, у него на плече висит ярко-красный Фламель.

— Родимое пятно учителя? — спрашивает Эд усталым голосом.

— Да, — тихо говорит Ал, — Я… я _горжусь_ тем, что я сын души учителя и её ученик. И может быть… может быть, когда мы встретим нашего другого родителя души, я буду чувствовать то же самое, но… у меня даже нет тела, и я… я _потерял_ метку души, Эд. Я даже не думаю, что заслуживаю встречи с ним.

— Я понимаю, — шепчет его брат, и его оставшаяся левая рука сжимается в кулак на простынях.

***

Эдвард Элрик с первого взгляда невзлюбил полковника Мустанга. Он манипулирующий ублюдок, который слишком высокого мнения и о себе, и о военных, для которых он подхалим; он воплощение военной собаки, как сказала бы учитель, и он ворвался в дом бабушки Пинако, как будто это был его дом.

Но он также садится напротив Эда и Ала и предлагает им то, о чём они даже не подозревали, что могут хотеть. Он первый, кто говорит, что у них есть шанс вернуть свои тела, и это именно то, что он _имеет в виду_.

Так что да, Эд ненавидит Роя Мустанга. Но этот человек сумел разжечь огонь в братьях Элриках. Впервые с тех пор, как они совершили самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни, Эд и Ал снова обрели направление; им есть над чем работать; у них есть _надежда_. Может быть, пока и нет особой надежды, но чем больше они узнают, тем больше приобретут. Пока Эд борется со своей реабилитацией, а Ал медленно приспосабливается к металлическому телу, в котором он обитает, они также просматривают книги по алхимии своего отца. Они находят первое упоминание о философском камне. И по прошествии года, когда Эд направляется в Централ на экзамен по алхимии, он знает, чего хочет. Он смотрит Мустангу прямо в глаза, наблюдающего за практической демонстрацией Эда, затем переводит взгляд вперёд и начинает _действовать_.

***

В доме Хьюзов тепло, шумно и дружелюбно. Это настоящий дом, и Эд с Алом всегда втайне счастливы, когда подполковник Хьюз приглашает — а иногда и тащит — их в гости.

Ранее этим вечером братья были приглашены на шоу, которое было борьбой Хьюза за то, чтобы поиграть с Элисией, поскольку она отказалась есть свой ужин. В конце концов, Эду надоело это зрелище, и он вмешался, и, к преувеличенному огорчению Маэса, ему удалось убедить её поесть в течение нескольких минут.

Теперь Хьюз и мальчики собрались в гостиной, а Грейсия наверху укладывает дочь в постель. Маэс пьёт кофе из кружки, а Эд сыт и сонлив после ужина и только начинает чувствовать себя готовым ко сну, когда Хьюз говорит:

— Видя тебя сегодня с моей дорогой Элисией, я вспоминаю, как Рой в последний раз приходил к нам на ужин, — вздыхает он, погружаясь в притворную меланхолию, несмотря на то, что прячет улыбку. — Обычно моя _чудесная_ дочь прекрасно себя ведёт, но она очень волнуется, когда у нас гости. В прошлый раз она была ещё более неистовой; Элисия игнорировала всё, что я говорил, и слушала только Роя. Хотя, полагаю, этого и следовало ожидать, поскольку она нечасто с ним видится.

Он открыто улыбается, и Ал говорит:

— Элисия и полковник Мустанг близки? Я этого не знал.

К их с Эдом удивлению, Хьюз вспыхивает.

— Близки?! — восклицает он, уже доставая из кармана рубашки пачку фотографий. — Конечно, они близки! В конце концов, Рой — её родитель души! Вот, посмотрите на эти милые фотографии, где они вместе! Разве они не милые? Знаешь, только на прошлой неделе она нарисовала нашу четвёрку, как семью, и она такая хорошая художница — держу пари, когда она вырастет, она прославится своим художественным талантом, — он делает паузу, чтобы перевести дух.

— Я признаю, что в последнее время Рою тяжело находиться так далеко, но я стараюсь держать его в курсе событий! Он всегда делает вид, что это его раздражает, но я знаю, что на самом деле ему грустно находиться в Восточном городе, и ему нравится знать, как у неё дела. Глядя на него, этого не скажешь, но Рой — добрый отец, каким бы неловким он ни был иногда. Вот, смотрите — вот ещё одна фотография этих двоих — разве она не очаровательна?

Братья Элрики ошеломленно моргают, когда Маэс пихает им очередную фотографию: на этой полковник Мустанг несёт на плечах чуть более молодую Элисию, и оба они держат в руках маленькие рожки мороженого.

— Это… — говорит Эд, и голос его звучит несколько сдавленно, — да. Это… это… мило. Хотя и очень странно.

Маэс смеётся, а Ал наклоняется вперёд, чтобы получше рассмотреть фотографию.

— А что в этом странного? — спрашивает Хьюз, — в конце концов, у них есть связь душ. Именно такими отношениями следует дорожить. Скажите, вы никогда не упоминали об этом, но есть ли у вас, мальчики, родители души?

Эд и Ал вздрагивают почти в унисон.

— Э-э, — говорит Эд, откидываясь на спинку дивана, и Ал смотрит на свои руки, сжимающие колени. Маэс отступает.

— Простите, — неловко говорит он, — я не думал… я знаю, что некоторые люди считают это личным делом, особенно за пределами города. Вы можете не говорить мне, если не хотите.

— Нет, — говорит Ал, — всё в порядке, мистер Хьюз. У нас… у нас есть родители души. Их двое. Просто… когда я потерял своё тело…

— Мои метки души были на руке, — вмешивается Эд, прежде чем фраза Ала слишком патетически замолкает, и выставляет перед собой автоброню.

— Здесь, и здесь, — говорит он, постукивая себя по запястью, и отказывается поднять глаза на жалостливое выражение, которое, как он знает, должно быть на лице Хьюза. — Мы познакомились с одним из них, когда были детьми, с нашим учителем алхимии.

— Это её метка души, — тихо говорит Ал, указывая на нарисованный символ на своём плече, — но мы не встречали другого до того, как… ну, до того, как потеряли наши метки, и…

— Когда мы вернем наши тела, мы найдём их, — твёрдо говорит Эд, прежде чем прикрыть рот рукой, чтобы подавить зевок.

— Мне жаль.

— Ничего страшного, — говорит Маэс, улыбаясь Эду. — Уже поздно, правда? Идите, поднимайтесь в комнату для гостей, вы можете остаться здесь на ночь.

— Да, — говорит Эд, с достоинством принимая предложение, — звучит неплохо. Ал, хочешь присоединиться ко мне?

Ал качает головой.

— Не сейчас, брат. Ты можешь идти без меня.

— Конечно, — пожимает плечами Эд и поднимается наверх, бросив на Ала последний взгляд через плечо.

Маэс и Альфонс некоторое время сидят в уютном молчании, а потом Ал спрашивает:

— Чтобы носить нашу вторую метку души, так как мы потеряли её до того, как встретили. Ты считаешь, что это неправильно?

Хьюз на мгновение задумывается над вопросом.

— Нет, — говорит он наконец, — я не думаю, что это неправильно. Я думаю, что это выбор, который зависит от вас. Я знаю некоторых людей, которые никогда никому не показывали свои метки души и всегда стараются скрыть их на публике. Это ваш личный выбор. Просто делай то, что считаешь правильным.

Ал вздыхает.

— Он был прямо здесь, под моим вторым, — говорит он, — так что сначала было очень странно, что у меня была только одна из них. Но мы многое оставили, когда пошли в армию, и я не думаю, что это правильно, просто хвастаться их меткой души, когда я даже не встречался с ним. Учитель была другой, так как мы уже были семьёй, понимаете? Но… думаешь, у кого бы ни была метка саламандры… ты думаешь, они будут возмущены тем фактом, что я не нарисовал и их тоже?

Он встретился взглядом с Хьюзом и увидел, что тот быстро моргает, плотно сжав губы.

— Альфонс… — начинает он. — Нет. Нет, Ал, я не думаю, что они когда-нибудь обидятся на тебя. Не из-за чего-то подобного. Кто бы он ни был… он поймёт. Он поймёт, почему ты не хотел выставлять напоказ свою потерянную метку. Но! Но это не значит, что они не захотят, чтобы она была и у тебя. То есть… я не он, но я знаю, что он будут рад видеть тебя, метка или нет. Таковы уж родители… так что, я обещаю, он будет _любить_ тебя, понимаешь, Ал?

— Я… я думаю, да, — сказал Ал дрожащим голосом, — это… _благодарю Вас_ , мистер Хьюз.

Маэс улыбается ему, и как только Ал поднимается наверх, чтобы присоединиться к брату, он просто откидывает голову назад и смеётся. Затем он закрывает лицо руками.

***

Эд не ожидает увидеть Мустанга, когда он попадет в больницу после фиаско в пятой лаборатории. Самое большее, что он ожидает от полковника, — это, _возможно_ , выговор по телефону и их обычная доза антагонизма (и, _возможно_ , малейшая замаскированная забота, но это только предположение). Поэтому Эд, естественно, застигнут врасплох, когда этот ублюдок сам появляется у больничной палаты Эда. Предполагалось, что он находится в Восточном городе, но вот он здесь; и это ещё более необычно, потому что он колеблется в дверях, хотя до сих пор Эд никогда не видел его даже на дюйм менее, чем отвратительно самоуверенным.

Эд уже готов вцепиться ему в глотку, когда тот говорит без предисловий:

— Меткой души Альфонса была саламандра, верно?

Это даже не вопрос, и Эд разевает рот, прежде чем побледнеть.

— Какого… какого чёрта, ублюдочный полковник? — он говорит дрожащим голосом. — Как ты…?! Ты не можешь… то есть. Не может быть, чтобы _ты_ …

(Но… он ведь _задавался_ этим вопросом, верно? Эдвард не идиот, поэтому он обдумал — только на короткий миг — практически бессознательно-абсурдную возможность того, что Мустанг был похож на другую метку Эда и Ала. Но только потому что он думал об этом, это ничего не значило. И он определённо… абсолютно… никогда бы не выбрал его.)

Мустанг вздыхает, расстёгивает верхнюю пуговицу своего сюртука (военного синего цвета, как и родимое пятно Эда) и оттягивает воротник рубашки, открывая знакомые очертания знака саламандры на груди.

Сердце Эда неприятно колотится.

— Извини, что разочаровал, Стальной, — говорит Мустанг голосом, который слишком сильно пытается быть небрежным, — но это _так_.

Эд морщится.

— Чёрт, — говорит он, — смотри. Я имею в виду… — его зубы цепляются за нижнюю губу, когда он барахтается. — Я… считаю… это… не так уж и плохо. _Наверное_. Ты чертовски лучше, чем мой дерьмовый биологический отец-бездельник.

Слова неловко повисают в воздухе, прежде чем Мустанг ухмыляется.

— О, — говорит он, — я так и знал, что тебе не всё равно, Стальной. Знаешь, если бы ты захотел, то мог бы называть меня папой.

Эд разинул рот и покраснел.

— _Ни за что!_

***

Ал даёт себе время подумать. Они с Эдом все уладили, и теперь всё было в порядке, потому что у Ала голова пошла кругом. Тем не менее, он хотел немного времени, чтобы восстановить своё равновесие после их череды гостей, и после всего, что произошло за последние пару дней.

Итак, он нашёл уединенный коридор и думает, что он один.

— Альфонс Элрик.

Голос звучит неожиданно, вырывая Ала из его мыслей, и он подпрыгивает с металлическим лязгом.

— Извини, — говорит Мустанг с немного застенчивым выражением лица, — я не хотел тебя напугать. Как ты держишься? Я слышал о вашем споре с Эдвардом.

Ал морщится.

— Это был не самый лучший момент, — тихо говорит он. — Я не должен был позволять врагу забираться в меня, это было глупо… но иногда так тяжело… ну, знаешь… — он колеблется, — …не чувствовать себя человеком. Это не так уж сильно отличается от ощущения _нереальности_.

— Эй, — зовёт полковник, а затем делает шаг вперёд, чтобы легонько постучать по шлему Ала, — ты очень даже настоящий.

— Спасибо, — говорит Ал, и Мустанг незаметно оглядывает коридор, прежде чем посмотреть вниз, чтобы расстегнуть манжету своей рубашки, чтобы поднять ткань.

И там гордо восседает саламадра Ала. Она точь-в-точь такая же, какой её помнил Ал, и сидит прямо на коже полковника.

— Значит, ты больше никогда не сомневаешься, — говорит Мустанг.

И Ал переводит взгляд с серьёзного лица Мустанга, чтобы снова вернуться к метке, и дрожащей, неуверенной рукой в перчатке дотрагивается до неё.

— Это я, — шепчет он хриплым голосом и поднимает глаза, чтобы увидеть мягкий взгляд полковника.

— Благодарю, полковник Мустанг. Ты не должен был…

— Ерунда, — говорит Мустанг, — просто помни, что у меня не было бы этой метки на руке четырнадцать лет, если бы ты не был настоящим мальчиком, Ал.

Он задумчиво замолкает.

— Но знаешь? Даже если каким-то образом, в какой-то другой реальности, ты не был настоящим — или всё было ложью? Для меня это ничего не изменит. Ты всё тот же Альфонс Элрик, которого я знаю.

И он протягивает руку, коротко хлопает Ала по плечу. Ал смотрит на него сверху вниз, и если бы у него было сердце, он знает, что оно бы бешено колотилось.

— Полковник… — говорит он и спотыкается, — я… твоя метка.

Мустанг пыхтит.

— Знаешь, — говорит он, — на самом деле нас связывают не метки. Это наш выбор. Даже если бы у тебя никогда не было моей метки, ты можешь поспорить, но бы я всё также поддерживал тебя и твоего брата. Так что не переусердствуй: нас сюда привела не связь, а тот факт, что ты — это ты, а я — это я.

— Но! — говорит Ал, и он согласен со словами Мустанга — он согласен, — но… дело в том, что когда я рисовал свою вторую метку, я ещ` не встретил тебя. Но теперь…

— Альфонс, всё в порядке, — говорит Мустанг, — если ты хочешь подождать, пока не получишь своё тело обратно, то сделай это. Может быть, это даже хорошая идея; если ты попадёшь в какую-то неприятность, то будет разумно сохранить нашу связь в тайне. Знаешь, есть причина, по которой я прячу свои метки за пределами приличий.

И Ал… даже не подумал об этом; это удивительно пугающая идея, что их душевные узы могут быть использованы против них.

— Хорошо, — шепчет он, и выражение лица Мустанга падает.

— Я не хотел тебя пугать…

— Всё нормально. Всё так, как ты и сказал: дело не в самих метках, а _в нас самих_.

— Это мы, — эхом отзывается полковник и постукивает Ала по впалой груди, — помни это.

***

Именно Маэс позвонил Рою, когда тот копался в кипе бумаг высотой ему по пояс.

Когда Рой схватил трубку, словно спасательный круг, он не ожидал услышать своего друга на другом конце провода — он не собирался звонить до конца недели — но это было долгожданным облегчением.

— Хьюз, что на этот раз сделала Элисия? — спросил он, и его веселье было слышно. Но в кои-то веки его друг не слишком поэтично отозвался о дочери.

— Эд в больнице, Рой, — сказал Маэс, — кое-что случилось. Это серьёзно, — и Рой почувствовал, как его пульс участился вместе с дыханием.

— _Что_? — спросил он и услышал раздражение в голосе Маэса.

— Тебе лучше подняться наверх, — говорит он, — ты должен быть там с этими ребятами.

Маэс ни словом не обмолвился ни о связях душ, ни о выводах, которые он сделал; Рой всё равно прибежал. Лейтенант Хоукай молниеносно всё устроила, когда услышала новость; с условием, что он не будет использовать это как предлог для уклонения от своих обязанностей.

Именно это предупреждение заставило его поспешить обратно в Восточный штаб после проверки Эда и Ала (и будь он проклят, если Маэс не опустил детали состояния Эда, чтобы мотивировать его; и _будь он проклят_ , если это не сработало).

…и все же всего через несколько дней он пожалеет, что не задержался подольше, что не обратил внимания на угрозы лейтенанта и не нашёл времени догнать своего друга, чтобы _быть рядом с ним_. И в то же время он будет _рад_ , что Эд и Ал не были в Централе. Он будет так сильно рад, что они покинули город, чтобы навестить своего учителя; что они были далеко от любой опасности, и… любой душевной боли тоже.

***

У Эда есть способность отскакивать от вещей, которым Ал честно завидует. О, дело не в том, что его брат не подвержен влиянию плохих вещей, которые они испытывают, потому что это так, но Эд просто не зацикливается на этом, как Ал.

Но опять же, может быть, это просто потому, что у Ала гораздо больше времени на раздумья. Вот так он и оказывается ночью на улице, сидя один во дворе учителя, пока Эд свернулся калачиком в постели.

Учитель… _не отреклась_ от них. И теперь _всё в порядке_ ; Зиг объяснил, что это нормально — вернуться сюда, и они… но… почему-то это кажется Алу потерей. Этот момент был как подтверждение всех его страхов, и это всё, о чём он может думать, пока его брат спит один в спальне, которую они делили, как ученики учителя.

Внутри было тихо — слишком тихо, слишком знакомо, несмотря на всё, что изменилось — и поэтому Ал проскользнул во двор. Это… немного лучше. Здесь слышны другие звуки, и даже если он не чувствует ветра, он всё равно видит, как шелестят листья деревьев.

Глядя, как качаются ветви, он подтягивает колени к груди и прислоняется спиной к дому.

Вот как учитель находит его, когда смотрит на улицу.

— Альфонс? — с любопытством спрашивает она, высунувшись в дверной проём.

Ал подпрыгивает.

— Учитель! — он запинается, когда она подходит к нему, — это… ничего особенного. Я…. что вы тут делаете?

Она игнорирует вопрос и смотрит на него сверху вниз, нахмурив брови.

— Ал, — медленно произносит она, опускаясь на корточки рядом с ним, — ты можешь поговорить со мной.

Он отводит глаза и слегка приподнимает плечи.

— Просто было… тихо. Знаете, внутри было скучно. Быть на свежем воздухе всегда лучше, потому что там обычно что-то происходит. Иногда, если я действительно спокоен, я могу заставить белок или птиц подойти поближе или пройти по броне. Это… мило.

Учитель вздыхает и тянется положить руку ему на плечо, только чтобы остановиться. Ал проследил за её взглядом до нарисованной метки.

— О, — говорит он.

— А разве у тебя не было _двух_? — спрашивает она, и в её голосе звучит что-то странное, — где родимое пятно твоего второго родителя?

Ал смотрит себе под ноги.

— О, — снова говорит он, понизив голос, — Это… я не… то есть. Ты, эм. Ты же _учитель_. Твоя — это та, которую я не смог бы… что было бы неправильно потерять.

Он бросает взгляд в её сторону, а затем пристально наблюдает за ней.

У учителя такое выражение лица, какого он у неё раньше не видел. Она выглядит… почти хрупкой. Это не совсем то же самое, что он видел на её лице раньше: необычайно мягкое и нежное; такое _мягкое_ , когда она держала их, прежде чем сказать им _убираться_.

Протянув руку, она проводит пальцами по ярко-красной краске, которую Ал так тщательно накладывает на каждую царапину или метку. Затем, бросившись вперёд, она снова обхватывает его руками.

— Мне так жаль, Альфонс, — шепчет она, когда он замирает в объятиях, — я не должна была… я была больше зла на себя, чем на вас двоих. Вы были всего лишь детьми, и я несла за вас ответственность. Вы, мальчики… _вы всегда будете желанными гостями здесь_ ; я _всегда_ буду рада видеть вас обоих, независимо от того, в какой форме вы придете.

И это неловко: Ал всё ещё сидит, подтянув колени, а учитель стоит рядом с ним на коленях. И он знает, что броня должна быть холодной и острой, но она прижимает его к себе, как будто у него есть плоть и кровь.

Ал не может этого почувствовать, не совсем, но почему-то это самое теплое, что у него было за долгое время.

***

Утром Эд и Изуми, спотыкаясь, вылезают из своих постелей под запах жарящегося бекона и негромкий гул голосов, доносящийся из кухни.

Эд, был бледен после сна, садится за стол и смотрит, как Зиг и Ал вместе работают у плиты. Голос его младшего брата сегодня утром высокий и весёлый, и это хорошо; Эд был немного обеспокоен прошлой ночью, но Ал, похоже, справился с этим самостоятельно. Рядом с ним учитель вдыхает аромат кофе из своей кружки.

— Не выспалась прошлой ночью? — спрашивает он, и учитель хмурится.

— Нет, — говорит она, — на этой неделе я была не в лучшей форме, — она смотрит на него поверх кофе.

— Это раздражает, — говорит она, — потому что у меня много дел. Послушайте, вы с Алом можете оставаться здесь сколько угодно, но пока вы здесь, я заставляю вас работать. Я не знаю, как долго ваше _драгоценное_ военное начальство будет хотеть расстаться с вами, так что мы можем извлечь из этого максимум пользы. Вы можете начать с подметания ступенек после завтрака.

— Ну и ладно, — ворчит Эд, нагружая свою тарелку яичницей с беконом. — Мётлы на том же месте, верно?

На самом деле он, конечно, не возражает. Учитель была нездорова больше, чем обычно, так что он и Ал, вероятно, вызвались бы помочь в любом случае.

Словно вызванный этой мыслью, Ал встаёт позади него, нависая над его спиной.

— Брат хочет сказать, что мы будем рады помочь, — говорит он и неторопливо ставит кувшин с молоком на стол. Эд смотрит на Ала.

— Лучше бы это было не для меня, — резко говорит он, и все взгляды в комнате устремляются на него.

— Я ни за что не стану пить эту гадость! — он плачет, и взгляды становятся только хуже, пока он не чувствует, что начинает потеть. Учитель смотрит ему прямо в глаза, поднимая кувшин, чтобы налить стакан. _Чёрт возьми_!

***

У Роя Мустанга есть три родимых метки души; трое детей души.

Первая появляется, когда ему четырнадцать лет, и на мгновение, когда он моргает, глядя на золотисто-желтое солнце на своем предплечье, он думает, что это знак другого родителя души. Но потом понимает, что она меньше по сравнению с меткой, которую он обнажает над сердцем, и он… он упал. Ему кажется, что земля уходит у него из-под ног.

Потому что, конечно же, он слишком молод? Он _не может_ быть родителем! Он едва ли больше, чем ребёнок, едва овладевает своей алхимией — он едва знает, что хочет делать со своей жизнью.

Риза видит, что он стоит на траве, закатав рукава, чтобы побороть летнюю жару, и смотрит на свою руку.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спрашивает она ученика своего отца, и Рой резко поворачивает к ней голову. Через несколько мгновений он уже вцепился в неё и вопит:

— _Я слишком молод, чтобы быть отцом_!

Риза пристально смотрит на него. Говорит медленно:

— Ты… кого-то обрюхатил?

— Что… нет! Нет, нет! Это… — он протягивает к ней руку, — Вот это! У меня есть ребёнок! Ребёнок души! Где-то. И я даже не знаю его, и я не готов быть родителем, потому что ты же знаешь меня, я даже не могу позаботиться о себе…

Она хватает его за плечо.

— Дыши, — говорит она, кривя губы в легкой усмешке, — Ребёнок души — это ещё не конец света. Ты, вероятно, даже не встретишься с ним в течение многих лет, потому что, как ты и сказал, ты ещё не готов стать родителем. Так что успокойся.

Рой сдувается под её пристальным взглядом.

— Правильно, правильно. Конечно, ты права, — говорит он, — это произойдёт только тогда, когда я буду готов. Правильно. Я это знал.

Риза фыркает от смеха, а Рой лукаво ухмыляется.

— _Держу пари_ , что у меня самый крутой ребёнок души на свете, — заявляет он, — и я буду фантастическим родителем души. Только подожди! Это не составит труда.

Он говорит это, но когда вторая метка души появляется всего через год, он пугается ещё больше.

( _Двое_ детей! Двое! Один и так достаточно плох, но как он должен заботиться о двух детях?..

— Ну, они не могут попасть в такую _большую беду_ , верно же?

…они будут просто двумя детьми… и к этому моменту он определённо станет сильным алхимиком. Он уже довольно хорош. Да.

Да, у него всё под контролем.)

***

Сомнения Роя снова всплывают на поверхность. Это происходит в те долгие дни, когда он стоит по колено в песке и крови и никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя менее достойным. Ещё более долгими ночами он изучает изящные пиктограммы на своей руке и гадает, что за ребёнок может нуждаться в таком человеке, как он.

Значит, это Маэс сидит рядом с ним, чтобы избавить его от вечных забот. Это Маэс заставляет его смеяться и помогает ему представить будущее, которое будет _после_.

***

В тот день, когда появляется метка третьего ребёнка души Роя, Маэс улыбается ему и говорит:

— Хорошо, что мы всё равно планировали сделать тебя крёстным отцом.

И Рой колеблется, глядя на сияющее лицо своего лучшего друга, а затем снова на малышку Элисию, у которой на пухлой ножке нарисована крошечная саламандра.

— Вы… вы уверены? — спрашивает он, и Маэс обменивается взглядом с Грейсией.

— Рой, — медленно произносит он, — ты всегда будешь важной частью её жизни. Это просто означает, что в тебе есть что-то особенное, что ей понадобится. Может быть, она захочет стать алхимиком. Может быть, ей просто нужен относительно нормальный отец, чтобы уравновесить её чокнутого старика. Чёрт возьми! Кто знает? Может быть, она захочет править собственной страной, и ей понадобится совет великого Роя Мустанга, фюрера Аместриса! Метка души не делает нас менее значимыми, ты знаешь… это просто даёт ей больше возможностей.

Рядом с ними Грейсия безуспешно пытается прикрыть своё веселье рукой, и когда Мэйс улыбается, Рой не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Ладно, — говорит он, — ладно. Но только… только не ждите от меня слишком многого, — он смотрит в глаза обоим родителям. — Я мог бы справиться с «резервным папой» или «странным дядюшкой/учителем алхимии», но ты всегда будешь её отцом, папой. Я, знаешь ли, не очень хорошо разбираюсь в… детях и прочем.

— Да, — усмехается Мэйс, — мы знаем. Но ты только посмотри на неё. Разве ты _не хочешь_ им быть?

Он не ошибся.

— Ну, кто сказал, что я не буду слишком занят управлением страной?

***

Когда зрение Роя восстанавливается после всего случившегося, он первым делом видит Ризу.

Он собирается что-то сказать, но прежде чем успевает произнести хоть слово, лейтенант качает головой, берёт его за руку и выводит из медицинской палатки. На мгновение он растерялся, но она просто шикнула на него и подтолкнула к группе людей, стоявших неподалеку.

Рой оглядывает группу, и его взгляд останавливается на золотистых волосах Эдварда. Но тут он видит _Ала_.

Впервые Рой видит, как выглядит _Альфонс Элрик_ , и у него перехватывает дыхание. Братья Элрик стоят бок о бок, и они так похожи, что это просто поразительно. Они окружены своими друзьями, стоят рядом со своим учителем алхимии, и их тела… они восстановлены.

А потом он видит метки души на коже Эда и Ала и просто… останавливается. Это его метка — _его метка_ — на запястье Эда из плоти и крови и на голом плече Ала. Его саламандра, ярко-синяя на фоне их бледной, не загорелой кожи, была поразительно очевидна.

Почти бессознательно он обнаруживает, что идёт вперёд.

Группа поворачивается с улыбками, когда он присоединяется к ним, и глаза Ала немедленно загораются, когда они ловят его блуждающий взгляд к метке души на предплечье. Младший тут же протягивает руку, берёт Роя за руку и улыбается.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он. — Я понимаю. Это не совсем похоже на реальность, не так ли?

Рой молча качает головой, и Ал кладёт пальцы на метку на его плече.

Какое-то мгновение Рой ошеломлённо держит его, а остальные смотрят на него понимающими взглядами. Ал — целый, настоящий и тёплый. Это его сын, стоящий перед ним.

Он поднимает голову, смотрит Алу в глаза (они мягкого медово-коричневого цвета, темнее, чем у Эдварда, но такие же тёплые), и Ал улыбается. Выражение лица ему подходит.

Рой улыбается в ответ.

— Значит, ты всё ещё выше Стального, а? — говорит он, а потом смеётся, когда всё погружается в прекрасный хаос.

_****_

Бонус

Хоэнхайм не очень-то разбирается в связях душ — в конце концов, у него их никогда не было. Но он знает, что сами по себе они не являются ни хорошими, ни плохими: ни «быть-всем» и «конец-всему», когда речь заходит об отношениях.

Например, он знает, что у гнома в колбе есть семь детей души в его гомункулах, и их отношения никоим образом не являются любовными. Пустая, искусственная, односторонняя связь… если такая связь может существовать, то какую ценность имеет метка души?

И он знает, что они с Тришей любили, любят и будут любить своих сыновей, даже не имея меток души, чтобы доказать это. Он живёт намного дольше, чем большинство, и родился свидетелем отношений от дружеских до семейных, от родительских до романтических; он не понимает, почему только один тип ставится на пьедестал, которым являются родительские узы души. И не понимает, откуда берутся метки; только то, что они есть… но это всё, что о них известно.

Однако, когда Хоэнхайм видит своих сыновей рядом с их родителями души, он, наконец, понимает одну вещь: они достаточно _хороши_ для Эдварда и Альфонса.

(И в конце концов, это всё, что действительно имеет значение, разве нет? Всё, что он может сделать, это быть благодарен за то, что эти люди есть у его сыновей.)


End file.
